Torturement
by fatetinhour
Summary: With no hope left in his heart, Dark was made into a slave by the great gerudo king. As he went about his daily chores, he met a kind and happy boy named Link. After one very strange dream, Dark finds himself in a bigger mess than he expected. *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**The will be back-story for You are the one I love. So tired….**

**-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**

A lone figure walked along an old dirt road in Hyrule field, carrying two heavy buckets filled with water. He was supposed to be carrying water from Zora's domain to the Gerudo Valley. His brow was filled with sweat as he continued his trek to the canyon. He had to do this twice regularly, and thank Din; this was his second time bringing water. After this, he was supposed to go into the Koriki Forest to grab some fruit and nuts. Then go fishing at Lake Hylia. Then go to Hyrule Castle to buy bread and meat.

As he walked upon the plank to the Valley, one of his Gerudo friends greeted him. The young fiery red head ran to him as soon as she saw him. She was wearing a shirt and baggy pants today. Was winter around the corner then?

"Dark! Welcome back home!"

"Hello, Nalan. How's my favorite sister?"

Nalan giggled. "Great! How's my favorite brother?"

"Tired, but I'll live. What's with the shirt?"

"Winter is due within a few days. Most of the Gerudo are saddling up to get supplies for the upcoming winter." It was getting somewhat cold.

"Well, I'm off to the forest to grab fruit and nuts." Dark said as he handed the buckets to Nalan.

"Wait, doesn't it get tiring, always having to walk?"

"You know how Nabooru is. She won't let me have a horse."

"Well, don't tell anybody, but I snuck your horse out of the stables."

"Wait what-"He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Nalan had already grabbed his arm and lead him to the spot where she kept his horse, running. Th spot was near the river that flowed into Lake Hylia. Nalan's older sister, Mei, greeted them.

"Hey-o Darkie! How's it on the flipside?" Mei happily cheered.

"None worse for wear, I suppose. Now where's my horse?"

"You mean Old' Thunder? He's right behind me, Darkie."

The black stallion was happy to see its master again. It galloped right to Dark, licking him all over. Dark laughed and ruffled the horse's white mane. The two shared a happy moment there. Finally being reunited after so long.

"Eh, Darkie? I think it's time for you to go do your chores. And take the stallion with you. Don't ye worry, I got a saddle." Mei went into her little hut and retrieved a saddle. She fasten it unto Thunder's back, but when she offered to help Dark up, he replied,

"This is my horse. I shall mount it on my own."

Dark did as he said. He, with some effort, managed to mount Thunder. It felt good riding his horse. The gorse had no rein however. He would have to maneuver Thunderbolt another way.

"Do you think I could get some reins?"

"Sure." Nalan quickly entered the small hut and appeared with a red rein. She put on it Thunder, which the horse gladly let. "One day Dark. You will leave this Valley and head for your freedom. I can feel it. But today is not the day you escape. Only when the stars fall from the heavens may freedom be granted."

"How do you know that?"

"I had a dream about you escaping. It was too real to be just a dream. It must have been a vision. When you do leave, I only ask you do not forget us and come back when Lord Ganon's reign has ended."

"I see. I'll try to be back before noon."

With that, Dark set off from the Valley to the Koriki forest for nuts and fruits. He was left wondering about Nalan's dream. Could it be that it was a vision? That he may one day be free from Ganon's rule? If it was a vision, it was one he hoped would come true. As the Thunder's hooves steeped off the plank, he found that it was easy to escape. He easily runs off on Thunder. But he trusted Nalan. He would do as she said and wait.

-Scene change to last night-

Most of the fortress was quiet, save for a few guards on patrol. A young redhead walked into her chambers and changed to her nightclothes. It had been somewhat chilly today. That meant winter was coming. She had also heard some of the Gerudo talking about saddling up to Hyrule Castle for supplies. Nalan sighed.

"Yep, winter is coming."

She had also seen Dark today. She thought she heard him muttering something about freedom. Poor him. Ganon would not let him go. He would be a slave to the Gerudo until a miracle happened. Luckily for him, he was too young to be used a sex slave yet. Nalan decided to shake those thoughts from her head and go to sleep.

-Dream-

_The whole Fortress had been engulfed in flames. The war between Gerudo and Hylian had ignited. The Gerudo were desperately trying to set the inferno out, while two sisters ran out from the back running for their lives. With them, Dark. They ran out to the small hut._

"_This is it Dark. The stars have fallen from the heavens. You may leave." Nalan was sad to see her brother go, but he had too. He was not her real brother, nor did he belong here. He was a prince of a kingdom far away from here, and deserved to be with his people. Tears fell from her eyes as he tried to mount the horse._

"_Wait, you deserve to leave the way you came. Like a royal. Dismount your horse."_

_Mei came from the small hut, which would soon be engulfed in the flames of the nearby Fortress. In her hands was a sliver tunic with gold lining and a red velvet cape. The brown leather belt was still in mint condition, and so was his boots._

_Mei also had tears in her eyes. "These are your clothes, Your Majesty…" She went on her knees and presented them. Dark slowly took them, not sure, if this was a dream or not._

"_May The Three Goddess lead His Majesty safely home, "She choked out. " May Nayru grant her wisdom, Din her power and Farore her courage unto thee, so that thy journey stay true."_

"_Thank you Mei."_

"_It is nothing Your Majesty."_

_Dark turned to Nalan. "And you?"_

_Nalan got on her knees. In her hands, she held a sword and a shield, with a golden rein. "These are your weapons, Your Highness, so that you may slay all evil. Your horse's rein as well, so that everyone who lays eyes on you may know well of your status, Oh Mighty King."_

_Dark equipped his weapons and placed the reins on Thunder. Once he changed out his grey rags, which he handed to Nalan. He mounted his horse. He sadly laughed. _

"_Now all I need is my crown." He turned to the crying sister. "Mei. Nalan. You have been the best sisters one boy could ask for. However, I must depart to my land. May the Goddess keep you two safe."_

"_Goodbye my brother…May the path be clear."_

_He nodded and commanded Thunder to gallop. He flew off the plank into the fields of Hyrule, leaving the burning Fortress behind. The two sisters, heartbroken, now faced the task of setting out the inferno._

"_We are Gerudo. This will always be out home."_

"_Yes, I know…."_

"_Grab all the water you can!"_

_-End of dream-_

Thunder slowly trotted to Hyrule Field. It felt familiar, riding horseback to the green vast field. He looked down at his clothes. He was only wearing a grey shirt with short baggy brown pants. They were rags, and had holes. It made him feel ashamed. To think he was once royalty, now…this.

"Come Thunder, to the Forest."

-not really a cliffhanger, but eh-

**Yeah, I put a lot into this. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY. Also, I was listening to Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. **


	2. A strange dream

**No reviewers….Note: Make summary more interesting.**

**-*ten commandants music**

With a long dirt road ahead of him, Dark and his horse Thunder galloped across Hyrule's vast fields. Finally feeling free for once in his life since imprisonment, he enjoyed it greatly. The more he enjoyed it through, the more he took it for granted. Nearing the end of the day, he found himself…on Hyrule's border. The old dirt paths that lead to greater things were enticing, but he knew he could not go. He would have to wait for "the stars, falling from the heavens" or whatever that meant.

"Come on, Thunder, let's go get those nuts…" They were already late.

-Scene change-

"Link, have you gotten enough nuts for the festival?"

"Yes Saria. I got 3 baskets."

"You only 2. Maybe we could store the extra one."

"Alright."

The two young Koriki children were getting nuts for the upcoming festival. All of the forest was alive with fairies darting about, lighting the area and the night sky. Link and Saria were busy making their way to store the basket; they passed by a poorly dressed boy riding a black and white stallion. The boy had the posture and air of royalty, but dressed like a slave. His grey shirt and pants had more holes than the planting grounds.

He didn't know why, but Link was captivated by those piercing crimson eyes. They hid great secrets; secrets he wanted to know. The ragged boy probably wanted a basket of nuts for food. Link wanted to store his for later, but the other surely needed it more than him. He took the extra basket with him, running up to him.

"Excuse me; do you want a basket of Deku Nuts?" The raven-haired boy quickly took notice of his offer.

"Are you sure?"

"You need them right?" He nodded.

"Then take them. We have enough." The raven seemed very nervous accepting the basket, but Link's bright, kind smile made him quickly change his mind.

"Have a good night, sir!"

"Please, the name is Dark." Dark then grabbed Link's hand, softly kissing it. His face turned beet red as Dark rode away, with a basket of nuts strapped to the saddle. Saria giggled as he tried to recover from the shock that took him.

"He reminds of the knights from Hyrule Castle Town."

-Scene change-

Nalan and Mei were standing nearing the entrance to the forest, as usual. However, this time they were very upset, with their hands on their hips and Nalan's eyes were red. Was she so worried that she had cried for his return? This only made Dark feel terrible inside. Not only did he take his freedom for granted, but worried his sisters half to death.

"Dark, where were you!? We've been waiting nearly a day!" Nalan sobbed, her short, pixie like hair sticking to her face.

"At least he brought the nuts." Mei merely glared at Dark while she comforted her younger sibling. Dark quickly dismounted, hanging his head in shame as he led Thunder to his stable. He ran to his cell, not wanting to look them in the eye anymore. It was enough for him today.

"Don't worry, Nalan. It's not really his fault." Mei was still angry at Dark for sure, but she couldn't let her anger cloud her judgment. Deep down, she was sure Dark had a perfectly good reason to act the way he did.

"I would hope so. I recognize that maybe Dark took his freedom too far, but he shouldn't worry us so much."

-_In Dark's, dream world_-

"_All that is, is nothing more than a fabricated lie brought by the Goddesses." Dark stood in a grassy field, the wind blowing strongly through the landscape. A few feet away from him, stood a boy his age and height. His hair was golden like the sun, and he wore a tunic made of green. He had his back faced to Dark, so he couldn't see the other's eyes. _

"_See the boy over there? He is whom the Goddesses has chosen. Worthless." _

_Dark recognized the boy as the one he saw in the forest. He remembered the boy was very kind and sweet. How could he be worthless? Dark looked around for a clue about where the boy was coming from, but found nothing. _

"_And, even though I told you many a time that he's worthless, you fall in love with him. Typical." _

_Wait, what? He was going to fall in love with the other boy? He could see it possibly happening, but he wasn't sure what to do. A very lively and energetic tune started to play as the boy turned around to face him. Yes, he could see him clearly now, it was the boy from before, with the same deep blue eyes. _

"_Link." He said, with a dreamlike voice. Dark then noticed the boy's eyes were glazed over, as though in a deep trance. _

"_Why don't you run up to him, like the smitten fool that you are? Go ahead, he won't resist. He'll follow your every order." _

_Dark was hesitant at first, but slowly worked up the courage to walk up to Link. He waved his hand on front of his face multiple times, but he did not falter. He just stood there, standing like a soldier. Dark then started to shake Link's shoulders, a bit violently, but to no avail. Link continued stand there, emotionless. _

"_Link, can you hear me?" Dark pleaded._

"_Yes," was the quiet reply that came from Link's mouth, "I hear you." Dark wasn't certainly pleased with what he heard, but at least Link talked._

"_Do you love me?" It was a stupid question, but one that had to be asked._

"_Do you want me to?"_

"_No, this is your decision and your decision alone. Now I'll ask again: do you love me?" _

"_Of course, I love you! How could I not?" Link's voice was back to the way when he first met him, and his eyes returned to normal. He blinked before he looked around, confused about where he was. _

"_Dark, are we having the same dream now?" _

_Dark shrugged, not really knowing what was going on. "I think so." However, Dark didn't care. Happiness started to overwhelm him as he realized exactly what it meant for Link to love him. He lifted him up(to the other's surprise) and twirled him around happily shouting, "He loves me, he loves me!" As they celebrated this fact, a dark large cloud began appearing in the sky. The world quickly turned grey as it consumed the sunlight. Dark and Link were both shocked at the sight that greeted them. As the cloud came closer, a strong wind blew across the fields, making it hard to stand. A very godly voice then began to sing a melody. _

_Thunder, rain and wind_

_a song of storms begins_

_listen to the songs of storms. _

_"It's the Goddesses..." Link's breath was taken away. There before him, stood three tall women. One was tan, and the tallest of them all, with long, unkept red hair. The next was a thin, fragile woman with long, wavy hair. She had a gentle expression on her face, while the red-head just scowled. The last one had somewhat short green hair, tied in a bun. _

_"Of what do I owe this visit?" _

_Nayru smiled. "You owe nothing, sweet child of mine." _

_"Then why are you here?"  
_

_Nayru giggled slightly. "You will soon find out."_

_-And end of the chapter, of course-_

**The Link provided below should be a remix of Song of Storms. **

watch?v=q-_YhTj9hU0&feature=related


End file.
